The present invention relates generally to an elevator for a sleeping surface, such as adult beds, hospital beds, cots, cribs, toddler beds, and the like and in particular to an elevator capable of being variably adjusted and further capable of securely elevating various types of sleeping surfaces.
Physicians and in particular pediatricians advise their patients and parents on occasion to elevate the head of their child's crib or toddler bed to alleviate conditions such as gastro-esophageal reflux, colds, and sinusitis. Elevating the head of the crib or toddler bed introduces a tilt to the sleeping surface, which has beneficial physiologic effects. For example, a baby suffering from acid reflux may obtain relief from tilting of his crib, which allows gravity to keep stomach acid from moving up into the baby's esophagus. Elevation also assists children suffering from earaches, head congestion, sore throats, and sinusitis by elevating the head above the body, and thereby enhancing drainage of the sinuses.
Depending upon the condition suffered by the child and its degree, a physician may direct the parents to tilt the bed at varying angles or he may direct the parents to tilt the bed at an initial angle and then adjust the tilt angle later to suit the child's conditions. Thus, a need exists for a crib and toddler bed elevator that is selectively and variably adjustable. Because the elevator commonly is used around small children and toddlers, a need also exists for an elevator that includes safety features in the event a small child or toddler falls onto or strikes the elevator.
Adults likewise benefit from the conditions produced by selectively elevating one end of a bed, hospital bed, cot, and the like. For example, acid reflux can be reduced by the tilt angle produced in an adult bed. Thus, a need also exists for an adult bed elevator that is selectively and variably adjustable and that includes safety features.
Adult bed elevators are common in the art. Examples of adult bed elevators include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,893,164; 2,933,850; 5,224,227; 5,345,631; 6,012,185; 6,575,414 B2; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/777,517 (Pub. No. US 2001/0023509 A1). However, none of these patents provide a selectively adjustable system specifically designed for ease of installation and adjustment. Adult bed elevators known in the art, typically comprised of two blocks, normally require that each block be installed separately. The user normally places each block near the leg of the adult bed, lifts the bed at least once, then positions each block under the legs of the bed. This will typically require more than one lift of the bed or more than one adult to install the blocks. A need, therefore, exists for a system that allows a single user to install a bed elevation device with a single lift of the bed. The inclusion of a centerpiece connected to the base blocks, as provided in the invention, reduces the likelihood that a base block will tip or fall over during installation. This assists with installation of the elevator and creates a single structure that is easily moved or adjusted.
Prior art elevators also do not address safety concerns associated with the presence of small children. For example, many of the adult bed elevators are made of hard material and have straight edges, which pose a risk to small children and toddlers. Devices that elevate the mattress, as opposed to the legs, are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,208,925 and 6,378,151 are examples. These patents do not adequately address the above problems because, among other things, both require a parent to expend considerable effort installing and removing the elevation devices. This would be difficult, if not impossible, to do while holding a small child. In addition, it is preferable that a mattress should be tight against all crib and toddler bed wall sides. Thus, there is a need to raise and lower the bed, rather than the mattress.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the known devices and provides a safe, simple, and easy to install means for elevating adult beds, hospital beds, cots, cribs, toddler beds, and the like to assist adults, children, and babies suffering from a variety of conditions, including acid reflux, sinusitis, allergies, head congestion, and the like.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.